The invention relates generally to non-destructive inspection techniques and more particularly to a method for performing model based scanplan generation of a component under inspection.
Eddy current (EC) inspection is a non-destructive technique used to inspect metal components and other components with one or more metal layers or regions (collectively “metal components.”) In certain applications, eddy current inspection techniques are used for measuring residual stress, density and degrees of heat treatment in metal components. These techniques are also used to detect physical defects or abnormalities on or near metal surfaces, such as, dents, bumps, or minute cracks in the material.
Non-destructive inspection of a component typically requires the use of a mechanical scanner to manipulate a probe in a particular scan pattern on the surface of the component being inspected. The component to be inspected is loaded onto the mechanical scanner, and the probe is moved to desired locations on the component to generate the scan pattern or the scanplan for a given surface on the component. In a typical operation of a mechanical scanner, an appropriate probe configuration is chosen and loaded onto the mechanical scanner. A semi-automatic software script then records appropriate coordinates on the surface of the component based on the movement of the probe. A scanplan is generated by repeating the procedure for all surfaces on the component to be inspected. The generated scanplan may further be validated, and the validation also is generally performed on the mechanical scanner.
The above procedures of generation and validation of the scanplan, however, are machine specific and have to be repeated each time a different mechanical scanner is used, even if the same component is being inspected. In addition, the generation and validation of the scanplan for complex parts having complex geometrical shapes typically involves the effort and the skill set of the operator since the geometry of the component under inspection is generally not considered in generating and qualifying the scanplan. Therefore, a number of hours may be spent generating and validating the scanplan for such complex parts, since a significant amount of time is needed to set up the mechanical scanner and the component to be inspected, every time a scanplan is generated. The generated scanplan is then used to perform component inspections.
It would therefore be desirable to generate and validate a scanplan of a component, offline, thereby saving machine time and overall inspection time. It would also be desirable to generate a scanplan of a component based on the geometric characteristics of the component. In addition, it would be desirable to generate a generic scanplan for a component, regardless of the type of mechanical scanner that will be used to perform the component inspection.